


We're all mad here (Jungkook X reader)

by XxSMxX



Category: Bangtan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSMxX/pseuds/XxSMxX
Summary: (Notice: This book is from my wattpad account: MintSugaInfiress)gang!au"Welcome Alice," he smirked making chills run down my spine in fear.  "To our wonderland!" he narrowed his eyes and his cocky smirk grew even wider.I shuddered out of fear and wanted to bolt for the smooth timber door but he grabbed me before I could, his grip only grew tighter as I struggled. "Not so fast Alice... You gotta pay the price for eavesdropping,"  he pulled me close and whispered into my ear and for a moment, those eyes turnt into evil black slits.--------------------------Miko (you) is a 20 year old broke college student working multiple part time jobs to support herself and pay for her school fees. She took the night shift from 6.30pm-11pm at the convenience store. One day, when she was walking home from the convenience store, she overheard voices coming from the alleyway. She was curious and decided to eavesdrop on them. They say Curiosity Kills The Cat and in this case, she has gotten into some trouble eavesdropping the two men talking.





	1. Coming soon!

"Welcome Alice," he smirked and chills ran dowb my spine in fear. "To our wonderland!" he narrowed his eyes and his cocky smirk grew even wider.


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will skip the introductions but if you're interested, you can search MintSugaInfiresss on wattpad. *Highly suggest you look at the introductions so the characters would not be confusing for you

  "So... Have you did what I asked you to do?"

  "Yes... I planted the chip into her without her knowing, now we just have to wait for the right time."

  "Alright, I'll wire the payment to your bank account. How much was it again for you to send one of your men to set up the meeting?"

  "80000 won"

  "Send him then."

  "On it."


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next thing I know, I heard a single loud gunshot and the man fell to the ground with a 'thud' sound. Pools of blood flowed out of him smoothly and swiftly that his fresh blood is bubbling. I gasped at the sight (maybe a little to loudly) and suddenly felt dizzy with the smell of blood overwhelming me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly suggest that you read introductions on the wattpad version of this story (Account: MintSugaInfiresss) just so you will not get confused who is who as I will not be revealing the character names that fast. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

*Your POV*  
  10.59... 1 more minute... 50 seconds... 40 seconds... 30 seconds... 20 seconds... 10 seconds... 3... 2... 1... And I'm out! Yes! I'm finally getting out of the shitty hole of boredom! I jumped to my feet so quickly the chair I was just sitting on threatened to topple. 

  "Oh my gosh!" I almost screamed and managed to save the chair from toppling and creating a ruckus because you see... I dislike loud noises. Not hate... But just dislike. I bolted to the switch and flipped the light switch off. The lights almost instantly went out and I grabbed my belongings and the lock. I locked the door from the outside and brought the key with me.

  Ah... I forgot to introduce myself did I? Well, I'm Miko, 20 years old and I'm your regular broke college student. I'm currently on the run from my parents who are trying to marry me off to some random rich guy I don't even know. Guess they can't wait to get rid of me and still earn some money of of it. Life can be a bitch right? And guess what? I'm holding two jobs, one at the cafe and this is my other job, working as a cashier in a convenience store. These two jobs can't even pay for my school--

  "You're late on your payment!" a voice, probably belonging to a man growled.

  "I know... I-I'm sorry, I'll get the m-m-money by n-next week, p-p-please give me more time..." a fearful voice stuttered.

  Letting my curiosity take over, I silently tiptoed to where the voices were coming from. To my horror,  I saw a man in a rabbit mask, probably not much older than me pointing a gun at someone else's head.

  "I've already given you enough time," he growled lowly. Should I call the police? Will the police even make it in time? But... he would hear me won't he? I thought. Millions of thoughts were running through my head. I was stuck in a dilemma, should I call the police or just... let the man die in his hands.

  "Please g-give my more t-t-time, I have a-a family t-to feed," the kneeling man pleaded while wailing.

"Then your wife and children should have walked out on you. I wonder if they even know you are on drugs, what an irresponsible man you are... Tsk tsk... Looks like you just ran out of luck, so goodbye," the man said coldly, placing his index finger on the trigger and cocking the gun using his thumb.

  Next thing I know, I heard a single loud gunshot and the man fell to the ground with a 'thud' sound. Pools of blood flowed out of him smoothly and swiftly that his fresh blood is bubbling. I gasped at the sight (maybe a little to loudly) and suddenly felt dizzy with the smell of blood overwhelming me.

  "Uh oh... Looks like someone heard me," he said to himself, loud enough for me to hear. Shit! He heard me. Run! 

  I quickly tried to walk away but he was faster and grabbed my hand. This made me forcefully turn around to face a silver gun. "Please don't hurt me! I promise I won't tell anyone! Please!" I blurted out and kept repeating the same sentence over and over again.

  "Tsk... Don't be noisy," he growled and place his finger on the trigger. I immediately stopped rambling and looked up. I didn't dare look him in the eye as he spoke, "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on people?" 

  He raised a questioning eyebrow at me and I just looked down. I will admit, he is mask does look really pretty, but now's not the time. "Looks like we need to shut you up somehow," he thought aloud. 

  "Oh I know!" he spoke after a few seconds and dragged me along with him.

 

 

*Unknown POV*

  "Ah... Looks like he's killed. Didn't expect it though."

  "What should we do with him, boss?"

  "Dispose of his body and kill off his family, we don't want them reporting to the police about this, do we?"

  "Yes, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
